Normalcy
by AtomicJellyFish
Summary: The Fallen has been destroyed, and Sam returns to a 'normal' life with Mikaela. But in a world full of Decepticons, Autobots, and secret military teams, how long can life remain 'normal'. A short Transformers Revenge of the Fallen sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Dont own any thing in this universe other than my own ideas.

Rated T (PG-13)

Hope you enjoy life after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen.

* * *

"Now, as you all know, any mass has its own gravity." Professor Colan said, while Sam Witwicky took notes. "If I was to float in space, with a few of my students…" he looked suggestively at the five female students that always seemed to be in the front, to which they all collectively sighed, "in time, you would all be attracted to me due to my… greater… mass."

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Same shit, different day. " He thought, as his Astronomy class continued on. Days had returned to normal, with him attending classes at Prince University in Pennsylvania. Bumblebee, his yellow Camaro guardian had refused to leave this time, and spent his time in a warehouse next to the campus. Bee only left if the Autobots required his services.

Now Sam sat through another one of his classes. Ever since he returned from Egypt, the world had changed dramatically. The U.S. Government still quasi-denied the existence of extraterrestrials due to "inconclusive evidence", but it was pretty much the norm for channels like CNN, FOX, and CBS to report the occurrences in Gaza. Luckily for Sam, there had been nothing to involve him in the actions, allowing him to live a normal college life.

The best part of normal life came with Mikaela. After the previous events, and the usage of the "L-word", she had decided to move out to Philadelphia. She found a job at a local garage, and was quickly hired. They even had a cheap apartment, though he couldn't visit too often due to his status as freshman. Life was definitely looking up.

'Normalcy', as Mikaela had put it. 'Normalcy with a side dish of robots' he quipped back. But truthfully, that's how it was. In fact he was taking her on a date tonight. Something normal couples did. He was gonna take her to see a new movie at a drive-though, something that he hadn't done since his mom and dad took him when he was five. Granted, he was breaking this 'normalcy' by watching it in a transforming Alien car… but he decided to leave that part out.

"Solar flares are an expulsion of energy from the sun…" at this very moment, Professor Colan was interrupted by a bright flash of light that illuminated the entire auditorium. He knitted his eyes together in confusion, "I don't like it when my class gets interrupted…"

As soon as he ended, the windows were blown in, and everyone went for cover. Glass rained down on them. Sam was up a soon as the glass storm had settled, and he ran to the busted windows. The sight caused his stomach to jump into his throat.

Across the court yard was a large black and white Decepticon. _Police_ was tattooed on either arm of the robot, and it was stalking around the campus blasting various holes in the sides of buildings. It was 'Barricade', the Decepticon that had gone missing after the battle in Mission City. Apparently he was out for a little justice.

Sam's fear was quickly replaced by rationality, and he knew that the only way he could make sure no one would get hurt, is by leading Barricade away from the college. Gathering up courage, he leaped out of the window and ran behind the giant alien.

"Hey ugly, over here!!" He yelled waving his hands above his head frantically. Barricades sensors immediately picked up on his targets voice, and spun around to meet the little human.

Realizing how stupid this action was, Sam turned around and ran as fast as he could. Most of the people in the courtyard noticed the brave dealings of this unknown student, and were silently thankful for his daring and valiant actions.

Sam on the other hand, felt differently…

"SHITTTTTT!!!" He screamed as he leaped over an iron wrought fence, and sped down a staircase. Turning sharply to the right at the base of the stairs, he ran into a dorm. He needed to get out as fast as possible, and this was the fastest shortcut.

Leo, the buddy Sam had picked up along his recent adventure, came around the corner to a breathless and sprinting Sam.

"Yo Sam!! Is it possible for Philadelphia to have earthquakes!?" He yelled, but Sam just kept running, refusing to stop.

"Dude… what the…" a split second later, Barricade smashed through the wall where the door that Sam just came through and was in hot pursuit of the fleeing teen… smashing various things off the walls and ripping down the roof as he ran.

Leo spent a second standing there, before screaming in terror and running after Sam.

Together they ran out of the building and out the main gates of the University. Running down the main street that ran parallel to the campus, Sam started shouting,

"Bumblebee!!!" Cupping his hands over his mouth in desperation, he yelled again, "BUMBLEBEE!!!"

"Shit man!" Leo yelled, as Barricade smashed through the main gate and into the street. There he jumped into the air and transformed into his alt version police cruiser. Flashing lights made those who did not notice the giant Alien a moment ago pull over, allowing Barricade to have open lanes right to them.

When the Decepticon was mere feet away, a yellow Camaro flew around the corner and suddenly transformed. Bumblebee jumped clear over Sam and Leo heads, and smashed down on Barricade's hood. The evil robotic alien flipped in the air and started to transform again. Landing in front of the two humans, he made a swipe at both of them. Leo ducked and rolled, but Sam wasn't so lucky. Taking a hit right to his side, he flew into the side of a building, right through a window.

Landing heavily, Sam only took a moment to lay there in agony. A deep gash had been gouged into his right forearm, and a bone protruded out from that. An intense pain washed over his body, and his vision did a little 'wheel of fortune' on him. Fighting back the urge to throw up, he stumbled to the opposite side of the vacant building that, at one time, might have been a mill. Finding a wooden door, he kicked as hard as possible, the jolt sending excruciating pain through his wounded arm. The old door gave way and he stumbled out into the light.

Blood dripped down his arm as he continued to stumble forward. A moment later he fell to his knees, the pain growing so intense that thinking became a difficult task. And with a thump, Sam Witwicky fell hard onto the asphalt.

* * *

"Dude, DUDE! You better be alive of Mikaela is gonna' rip my head off!"

Sam groggily opened his eyes, and immediately shut them. Rasping out, he said "Leo, personal space…"

Opening his eyes again, he was greeted by the sight of a euphoric Leo… whose face was merely inches away from Sam's. "Oh thank God man, I didn't want to think of the ways your warrior girlfriend would have killed me if you were dead."

Sam felt the intense pain in his arm ebbing away, but looked over to see it bandaged up. Looking around even more, he saw that he lay in the same spot, with some major differences.

Ratchet, the Autobot's medic, kneeled next to him flashing all sorts of emergency lights. Small operating arms had extended from his hands and, Sam assumed, was what had set and bandaged up his arm.

"It is good to see that you are awake, Mr. Witwicky. There were a few nanoseconds in which I was worried that there was too much damage." Ratchet said in his deep, automatic sounding voice.

Looking around more, Sam saw Barricade… well, try 3 parts of Barricade… strewn about the small courtyard he was in. Bumblebee limped slightly over, happy to see his friend alive and awake.

Leo, finally exiting Sam's personal bubble, spoke "You should have seen the way Bumblebee handled that Decepticon." He punched a few fists in the air like a mock fight, "It was like MMA/UFC ultimate show down…. but with robots. So sick man!"

Sam nodded to the yellow robot, "Nice job, Bee."

Playing an Elvis clip, he responded with thumbs up, "_Why thank you, thank you very much._"

"You did a good job kid" Lt Col. Lennox walked over to the kid in his Army ACU's with full gear and weapons and a couple of soldiers, airmen, marines, and sailors behind him. "Your actions saved a lot of lives. The collateral was minimal."

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, feeling a little stronger.

Lennox kneeled down to him and placed a comforting hand on his good shoulder, "NEST was tracking big bubba over there," pointing to the piece of Barricade that had his head still attached, "We sent a small team with Ratchet here to seek and destroy him. We tried to send messages to you and Bee, but we believe Barricade was jamming them."

"Lucky me." Sam mumbled, and made a half-assed attempt to stand.

"Careful, boy." Ratchet said, while using his operating arms to help Sam up, "You didn't lose too much blood, but its best to be taking it easy."

Waving back and forth, Sam managed to stay upright. Hitting him like a ton of bricks, he remembered his date with Mikaela. The dizziness that he just had just passed came back when he realized how pissed she was going to be when he showed up late.

"I appreciate this guys, but if I don't start moving, 'Kaela is never going to talk to me again."

Saying this, Lt Col. Lennox put another hand on his shoulder with worry on his face, "Maybe we should take you to a hospital… just to make sure you are okay."

"Nonsense, Ratchet is like a moving hospital. Why make an extra trip just to have them say the same thing." Sam said, looking up at Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded his metallic head, "Its true Colonel Lennox. My CAT scans show no brain abnormalities, x-ray shows his bone has been set properly in place, his heart beat and blood pressure remain within normal parameters, and the biological curative adhesive that I put on the wound is properly healing his arm and releasing small doses of pain relievers."

"…"

"Yea… let's just go with what the big guy said." Sam said, walking towards Bee. Looking up at his guardian, "Thanks buddy. How do you say about going to see a movie and hopefully remain in good graces with 'Kaela?"

Bee slapped his leg, popping a gear back into place. Twisting his foot back and forth, he was satisfied with the repairs and jumped into the air. Using an impressive show of skills, he transformed into the Camaro, opened his door, and played a line from a Bon Jovi song,

_Who says you can't go home?_

Smiling, Sam hopped into the Camaro and let Bumblebee take over driving.

Lt Col. Lennox merely shook his head, "That boy is crazy." He mumbled, "Only he would leave the site of an epic battle in order to please his girlfriend."

Ratchet transformed into his Search and Rescue form, but started talking, "Well, the boy's pheromones indicate…"

Lennox cut him off, "Don't want to hear it buddy."

Patting the hood before walking around and hopping into the cab, he continued "Now how the hell are we gonna cover this up. Seriously, in the middle of Philadelphia!?" Ratchet's engine roared to life and started to drive away with an escort of NEST HUMMVs behind him.

* * *

Speeding through traffic, Sam arrived at the garage Mikaela worked at over two hours late. He took a moment to look at her, and noticed how she looked working on an old 68' Mustang.

He shorts rode up high, and her tank top was pulled tightly across her chest. Using chopsticks, her hair was kept up and out of the way. A little grease was smudged on her cheek, and she was biting her lower lip in concentration. Speaking of lips, there were a glossy red color, making him want to go up and kiss her. Hearing the yellow Camaro, she turned and looked right at him.

He slunk a little deeper into the seat when she looked his way. Her focus on the task was replaced by irritation when she saw him. Putting her tools away and hollering over to her boss that she was talking off for the night, she didn't look once again in his direction.

After completing all of her tasks, she began walking towards the car.

_Nice legs, daisy dukes, makes a man go (whistles)_

Sam smacked Bee's dashboard hard, to which the yellow car stopped playing music.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" He gulped and started opening his door, "You dare show up two hours late! What are you thinking…" she trailed off when Sam got completely out of the car. His cuts, bruises, and bandage were very apparent in the setting sun. In yet, his head was still ducked down, and his one good arm was in his pocket, making him look like a child that had just been reprimanded.

Mikaela's faced immediately softened, and she ran over to him, lifting up his face. "Sam!!" She quickly sat him back down in the car and knelt outside and was instantly scanning his face, looking at all his wounds. "I'm so sorry; I should have known you were late for a reason." Her eyes slightly watered at the slight of his beat up body.

"I'm okay; Ratchet gave me a clean bill of health and," pulling up his bad arm, "put some wonderful Cybertron goop on my arm." He smiled, "now how about that date?"

Mikaela's mouth dropped open in surprise, "You got the piss beat out of you, and you are more worried about going on a date with me? You really are the strangest boy I have ever met!" She hugged him, making him wince a little, before pulling back, "So what happened?"

Whatever Sam was about to say, was cut off when a large blue, red, and orange truck pulled around the corner. Its loud engine shook the ground and air, and it stopped next to the little Camaro with a hiss of the airbrake. A door opened, and an older man with white hair stepped out of the cab. Despite the age he showed, he still stood tall. Walking up to Sam and Mikaela, he put his fists on his hips. For a moment the old man flickered, before the holographic image solidified.

"Optimus?" What brings you here?" Sam said as he started to stand up… until Mikaela pushed him back down into the seat.

"Please, Sam." Optimus' deep, strong voice spoke through his hologram, "do not get up. I heard about what you did today." He smiled, "Very brave to distract Barricade like that, especially since you had no back up at the time. You saved the lives of the students in your school today, Sam." In a very human action, Optimus put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You are what any human and Autobot strives to be. Strong willed, hard working, smart, and selfless. You truly are a leader Sam Witwicky, and if there is anything I can do to help out please tell me."

Mikaela looked at Sam with her mouth open, and admiration in her eyes. Sam bent his head down to hide the embarrassment, but then looked up with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Actually, there is something you can do…"

* * *

"So this Bruce Wayne character is driven to fight crime because he watched his parents lose their spark in front of him." Asked a strong looking man with short black hair and eyes that practically glowed blue.

Leo nodded, pointing to the screen, "Essentially, Ironhide. And Rachael's death only drives him more to fight all crime in Gotham."

Ironhide's hologram and Leo sat on top of Ironhide's hood, watching _The Dark Knight_ at a large drive-in. All around them sat the Autobots (in their alt forms…as not to draw attention to themselves), as well as various Autobot allies and other normal people. Will Lennox and Chief Epps sat next to Ratchets hologram, laughing and joking about some battlefield stories they had, while Skid and Mudflap had already lost interest in the movie and were trying to con some unsuspecting kids into a gambling trick.

"I will watch more of these movies," Ironhide said, "for studying the human race, of course," he added after Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, tough guy." Leo say, giving him a little shove… and only succeeding in pushing himself off the hood.

Sam and Mikaela rested on a blanket on top of Bumblebees hood. Lying in his arms, Mikaela lightly stroked his good arm in an up and down motion whiled they both watched the movie.

"I can't believe you asked Optimus to make all the Autobots to take a break." She said, craning her head to look up at him. Sam simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We have had a tough few years; why not blow off a little steam?" He said, lightly kissing the top of her head. "We were just lucky that NEST happened to be tracking Barricade. When else would we all be together?"

Mikaela laughed, "And it seems it worked out well, isn't that right Bumblebee?" She asked looking over at the blonde hologram that sat on the ground holding his legs up to his chest. Turning his bright blue eyes to the couple he flashed a large grin, before turning back to the movie and watching with deep awe.

"We never had any form of entertainment like this on Cybertron." Optimus said as he walked up to the hood and the two teens. "This was a great idea, Sam Witwicky. It is nice to rest the brake and engines components for a little while."

"I'm just happy we have time to spend with each other, we don't get that much anymore." Sam said seriously.

Optimus nodded, "Very true. Now, if you excuse me, I am going to run a diagnostic on the Autobots." And started to walk away.

"Hey big guy!" Mikaela called after him. He turned, "You need to take a breather too. Just watch the movie." She said with a smile. Optimus smiled again, turned, and walked to Skid and Mudflap, whose holographs had just started to duke it out.

Sam just closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the warm summer air. "It sure is nice to get away." He said, and looked at Mikaela, "Especially with you." Waiting a few seconds, he added one more thing, "Oh… and never sat Normalcy around me again. There is no such thing as 'normal' for us."

She slapped his arm lightly, "I love you, Sam."

"Love you to, 'Kaela." He responded, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Reaching for a soda on top of the hood, he took a sip.

"Just wait till you see what I have planed for you tonight." Mikaela said, running a finger down his chest and belly, "when we are all alone."

The soda in Sam's mouth soon found a new home on top of a very surprised, very confused, and very wet Bumblebee.

* * *

~AJF


	2. Chapter 2

Decided to make this go on a little more. The lack or normalcy has to apply to all characters, of course, and this time, it ventures in to Mikaela's mind.

* * *

"Hey beautiful, how about a ride?"

Mikaela grit her teeth as an annoying customer hit on her. Sure, to other weaker girls, he may seem like a catch; tall, bright blue eyes, blond hair, perfect (almost too perfect) smile. But Mikaela could detect a stupid frat boy anywhere. Plus, she had a perfect, dorky, world-saving, and girly screaming boyfriend. Currently she was working on frat boy's ruby red 68' Mustang in the shop. He had brought it in two days ago, and she was still trying to figure out why the engine would run so violently.

Now he stood behind her making these stupid comments that only wore her patience wear thin while she worked on the Mustang's engine. This wasn't the first time she had been hit on while in the shop. Who would have known that a girl working on some dudes engine was a turn on?

"Come on, I will show you some serious horse power…" He said while he reached for her shoulder. Before he could even make contact, Mikaela spun around and smacked him in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

Clearly not deterred, he simply walked forward, "So, rough eh?"

Whatever he was about to do again, it was promptly ended by him falling on his face. Tripping on a little RC monster truck, the frat boy got up embarrassed. About to open his mouth again, the RC monster truck backed up, and hit his shin, causing him once again to fall on the ground. Landing on his ass this time, his embarrassment level reached an all time high.

"I'm warning you buddy. Touch me or hit on me again, and I will take this wrench," reaching over she picked up an industrial wrench, "and shove it so far up your ass, you will…" she didn't even have to finish, he had already scampered off to the waiting room, away from the demonic RC monster truck and crazy wrench wielding babe.

Sighing, she went back to working on the car that the frat boy's parents had bought for him. The RC monster truck hopped on to the hood of the Mustang and transformed into the small Alien known as Wheelie.

Making a voice that one might make to a baby or a dog, she spoke, "Why thank you, Wheelie. You're such a good guardian." She also gave him a pat on the head, before looking back at the engine and pursing her lips. "Do you think you could do me a small favor and tell me what's wrong with the engine" She asked, batting her eyes for effect.

Ever eager to fulfill his duties as guardian and helper, Wheelie frantically nodded his head then looked at the engine block with both, and recently repaired, blue eyes (a little change that he got from Ratchet due to his recent side change). After a quick scan, he pointed to the farthest cylinder on the left side, "There is a crack in that piston. It isn't working right anymore, and causing backfires."

She smiled, and patted him on the head, "Thank you, Wheelie. You always are loyal and helpful." With that, Wheelie smiled, hopped off of the hood, transformed back into his RC monster truck mode, and drove off.

Mikaela remembered when she had told Sam that Wheelie was going to stick around with her.

"_You are keeping that crazy, humping, perverted, creepy… thing… with you?!" Sam exclaimed._

_She looked over at him from the opposite of the Camaro. "What, do I detect a little bit of jealousy, Sam?" Her intentions were just to push his buttons a little bit. Sam just looked her down. Laughing, she looked forward and slapped his chest, "Relax. Optimus said Wheelie checks out. And it would be nice to have a guardian that can contact you or any other Autobot if need be."_

_Sam twisted uncomfortably, before deciding to side on reason, "Fine," he said, "but I swear, if that thing starts humping you…"_

_With a laugh, Mikaela calmed him down, "Don't worry… I'm keeping a torch nearby at all times."_

Mikaela's life was, much like Sam's, at an all time high. She had a good paying job, a place to live, a father on the west coast who was living a clean life, and going to college part time at Philadelphia Technical Academy. Her boyfriend was off at prestigious Prince University in Pennsylvania getting a degree in astronomy, which she considered cheating as he had '_friends from out of country'_ to help him with papers. Sometimes, she worried that she wasn't quite good enough for him. There he was, a secret national hero, ambassador between the government and the Autobots, and a straight A student at the top school in the northeast. And here she was, working in a shop fixing motorcycles and hot rods, going to school part time, and wiring the occasional hundred to her father to ensure he stayed out of debt.

But to him none of that mattered. She smiled to herself when she thought of all the compliments that he would pay her when he picked her up from work, or the romantic places they would go (it did help having a car that didn't run on fuel). He even pointed out that without her, the world would have been taken over by Decepticons.

Sam was the perfect man.

The piston wasn't an easy fix. The crack had made is expand, so it stuck to the sides of the cylinder, but it came out after a little bit of work. Wiping her hands, Mikaela made her way over to the phone. A new replacement part was needed, and the soon she ordered it, the sooner this 'Stang and its shithead driver left. Making the necessary calls, she found it would take about a three more days before the replacement piston would arrive. Sighing, Mikaela knew she would have to talk to the frat boy. Cleaning up her face, she walked to the waiting room.

He sat in a chair, and turned a little white at the appearance of the wrench handling girl.

Speaking quickly, she outlined the problem.

"The replacement part will be in three days. Till then, there is nothing else I can do. So you'd be best to be on your way." Walking over to the door and holding it open, she waved him out. Moving quickly, he made his exit. She called after him, "And we will call you… don't show up till then."

It was nice working the late shift. The only other person in the entire shop was Drew, the shops owner, and he was out like a light in the office. Truthfully, it was relaxing to Mikaela. It meant she could work in peace, and occasionally have a discussion with her 'new' guardian without any worries. In fact, the more she thought about it, Drew was only up when there was a customer to talk to. Other than that, he would have his feet up on his desk and that ridiculous looking cowboy hat over his eyes.

Blowing some strands of her dark hair out of her eyes, she kneeled to her next project. A large white Escalade sat next to her, missing a rear bumper. Some 5 foot girl got the car because it made her feel safe. But it didn't make people around her feel the same way. Apparently she couldn't even see out the back and rammed a school bus. Mikaela just rolled her eyes at the story 'Seriously, a big yellow school bus?'. But it wasn't her job to question how the automobile was busted, just to ensure that it was fixed.

An hour in, the wall phone started to chirp. Delicately putting down the new rear CAL light, she stood up, wiped her hands, and picked up the receiver.

Tiredly, she asked, "Hello, Philly Phast Phixes, this is Mikaela, how can I help you?"

"Hey, darling." Her father said over the phone. Automatically a smile overcame her face.

"Hi, Daddy. What's making you call so late? Anything wrong?" Hearing from her father was rare now, so it always put a smile on her face when she got to talk to him.

"Nothing, Mikaela. I just had a desire to see how my only daughter is doing. Is the East Coast treating you well? I heard about the… gas leak in the middle of Philadelphia"

She laughed, "Yes it is. The shop here is great… nice and quiet. And college is keeping me occupied on my off time. The gas leak was contained." Mikaela sighed, "I do miss seeing you and Grandpa Pappy, though."

"We miss you to, darling." He coughed loudly, a bad side effect of his smoking when he was younger, before continuing "How is Sam?"

Her heart fluttered a little bit at the mention of her love, "He's doing well. Our… friends… have really been asking a lot of him recently. But he is taking it in stride the entire way. He was injured in the gas explosions though, but he is fine now."

She imagined, if she could see her father right now, he would be doing that short little nod he always did in agreement, "He's a good boy… I'm sorry; he is a good young man. Without him, I would still be in jail, and you would still have that record."

"I know. Sam has always been doing that. Putting others before himself. It's just in his good nature." She sighed, before admitting how she truly felt about him "Daddy, I've really fallen for him."

There was silence for a few moments, before her father spoke, "Darling, when I was taken off to jail, I left you with only Grandpa Pappy. And don't get me wrong, we all love him… but sometimes his World War Two stories get on everyone's nerves, especially after you have heard them 50 times before." Mikaela giggled, "And since your Mom left us so long ago… you never really had someone who truly cares for you." Sighing, he continued, "Sam is proof that there are people who believe in others without even knowing them. Look at me, an old fart who was sent to jail for 15 cases of grand theft auto. Yet he still demanded that I be let go."

There was a pause before he went further, as if he was trying to think of the best way to say what he was going to say next.

"Sam is nothing but good for you. He is always going to be there for you, and he will never leave you." She could hear him smile through the phone, "and even though I might try to scare him when he comes to the shop, I know there is nobody better to take care of you."

Mikaela was speechless. Her father rarely handed out compliments to anyone. She could even remembering visiting him in jail, and he would give her crap about her boyfriends. But this was the first time that he had actually approved of one. Even going as far as to say he would approve them staying together forever.

"Daddy, I don't know what to say." She said breathlessly.

"Then don't. But if I find out I'm going to be a grandparent in the next few years, the Decepti….err, his new enemies will be the least of his problems." Her father finished with a little bit of a macho flair.

Smiling, Mikaela spoke softly, "Thank you, Daddy; you don't know how much this means to me."

"I love you, Darling. Don't ever forget it too… that and stop wiring me money. I'm finally doing well enough all on my own."

"Okay, but promise me you will call if you need anything." She said biting her lip.

"I will keep that in mind, but I have to get back to work. I love you, Darling."

"Love you too, Daddy." She responded.

"I will call you soon, bye Mikaela."

"Bye."

Feeling happier, and a little bit lighter, she hung up the phone and went back to work with a smile on her face. She was working so long, that she didn't notice the yellow Camaro pull up, or the still bandaged teen get out of the car. Sam sat on Bee's hood and watched his warrior girlfriend work. His arm still hurt from the battle two days ago, but he was healing nicely. Looking at his watch, he decided that he should go in and get her.

"Knock knock." He said, walking up to her. Putting down her tools, she looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey you." She said, standing up and wiping her hands on a rag. "How was class?"

"Pretty good. Of course, the constant Alien attacks and broadcasts are truly cutting into my 'normal' life." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Walking up to her, he pulled Mikaela into a hug, "At least I have my warrior girlfriend… that's one abnormal thing I don't mind."

"So I'm abnormal now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed, "Of course, what part do you want me to go over? The warrior part? Or the girlfriend part? Both of which are uncommon things for me to have." His toothy grin was infectious, and soon she found herself smiling as well.

"Have you always been this smooth?" She asked.

"Ever since I convinced you to sit in my lap." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"That just sounds fun. Let's head to the apartment. I'm wiped out." Separating herself from Sam's arms, she walked over to the main office and hollered in that she was leaving, receiving a sleep 'okay' response from Drew.

Walking up to the Camaro, she greeted it, "Hello, Bee. Been keeping my boyfriend out of trouble?"

Bee revved his engine in response and flashed his lights. This was his standard way of saying yes without using his radio.

Whistling behind her and opening up her door, Wheelie came buzzing around the corner in his RC monster truck form and jumped into the back. Sam eyed it, as he always did, but didn't say anything. Both teens slide into the car, and Sam pulled it away from the garage.

"I love going for rides." Wheelie said excitedly in his transformed shape. Sam rolled his eyes, and Mikaela patted him on the head.

"So, anything special happen today?" Sam asked.

"My Daddy called."

Sam nodded, "And what did he want? See how you are doing after the 'natural gas leak' in Philadelphia?"

"Yea, that and he said he doesn't want to be a grandfather yet."

Sam gulped, and tugged at his collar, deciding not to respond, which caused Mikaela to giggle.

"Don't worry, Sam. He really does like you." Sam gave her a cynical look, but she ignored him, "He just picks on you 'cause you are dating his little girl. Trust me, Sam."

Thinking about her recent conversation, she spoke, "Yep, today was definitely not a normal day." She smiled and Sam looked over at her, "not that I mind it one bit."

* * *

~AJF


End file.
